Stealing Cinderella
by SpiderMage
Summary: Slightly AU. Edward asks permission from Charlie to marry Bella. Song fic. "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. EB. Fluff


"**Stealing Cinderella"**

Slightly AU. Edward asks permission from Charlie to marry Bella. Song fic. "Stealing Cinderella" by Chuck Wicks. No doubt, ExB.

_Disclaimer: _Character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, lyrics to Chuck Wicks.

_Author's Note: _Enjoy! Edward and Bella fluff.

* * *

*(Edward's POV)

I've known Bella for a year now. I haven't loved anything more than I loved her and only known her for that short period of time, but something tells me we are meant to be together, forever. That's where the problem comes in. She wants to be a vampire like me, and she wants me to change her. I haven't agreed to it yet and she still thinks Carlisle will do it. Nobody knows, except for Alice, that I'm standing here on her front lawn. Her rinky-dink red truck parked in the driveway and Charlie's police cruise parked in the front yard. I had my fingers wrapped tightly around a black box in my pocket. The smooth surface brushing against my skin caused an electric current throughout my body. I hadn't told Bella that the condition for me to change her was to marry me; I'll be a gentleman and ask Charlie's permission. Even though he doesn't like me, I'd rather him not hate me more for taking his daughter away.

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf_

He let me in and told me that Bella was in her room studying, I should come back later so I wouldn't distract her. I knew she was studying for finals. "I actually needed to talk to you about something." I saw his face falter a bit from the forced polite smile and he reluctantly led me in and sat me in the living room. He knew what I wanted to talk about; I could read it in his mind. _'I knew it.' _He thought anxiously.

"I'll be back." He said. _'Give me a break, son. I need to calm down.' _I didn't try to stop him and make it quick and painless like ripping off a band-aid; I knew it was tough for him. His daughter falls in love with a guy he doesn't like and he knows I'm here to ask for her hand in marriage.

I looked over at the small bookshelf in the corner. There wasn't a wide collection of books, mostly just pictures, and peering closer I could see they were of young Bella, just a child. In a gold oval frame was a picture of her in a pink bubbly dress. Her chocolate hair falling over a baby face and she held a stick with a gold, paper-Mache star at the end. She had a big, fake plastic necklace around her neck and clear dress up high heels, her glass slippers.

_She was playing Cinderella_

Right next to that picture was one of her a little older. She had overalls on and a red striped shirt underneath, the same length of long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with strands falling around her face. Charlie stood behind her and a big pink bike. She was holding on to the handle bars, looking down at the ground with immense concentration and her dad smiled at her, his hands together as he clapped, encouraging her. She learned to ride her first big-girl bike. I smiled, running my finger down the frame.

_She was riding her first bike_

On the shelf above it, my tawny eyes wondered to a candid shot of my love. A toddler in this one, maybe a little older. Renee and Bella were on a big double bed, the same one Charlie sleeps on every night. Renee had Bella in her arms, a tight hug as the little girl held a pillow at the end. Both girls had the biggest smiles on their faces.

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

A square frame caught my attention and there was a picture of an eight year old Bella. Wet brown hair plastered and held back with a ponytail. She wore a one piece bathing suit, blue and lime green and a blue Popsicle in hand. You could see the sprinkler on in the back meaning summer. Renee and Charlie were divorced then, it was summer time. She had blue all over her mouth and hands, showing her handiwork off proudly with a cheesy grin.

_Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin_

The last one that I had a chance to look at before Charlie returned, he was still clearing his mind, was one of Charlie and Bella dancing. She was a horrible dancer but Charlie held it her on his feet as they danced. She wore some old jeans and he was in his policeman uniform pants and a white t-shirt. He was so happy, smiling as they danced together. She was looking up at her father, a warm flush in her face. There probably were people surrounding them at a party or what not. Taking a closer look at the picture, I could see a cake in the background. Bella's birthday party.

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

I glanced over all of them and the most recent picture was of me and Bella. Strange, Charlie didn't like me why would he keep a picture of us. It was the prom picture. Bella wore that beautiful blue gown and me in the regular tux. I was looking down at her as she smiled softly at the camera. I smiled back, remembering it.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Charlie walked back in. "She's wonderful, isn't she?" His gruff voice replied.

"Perfect." I agreed, a crooked smile on my lips and turned around to look at me.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"_

_I said "Yes, she quite a woman"_

_And he just stared at me_

_Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

His dark brown eyes were the same as Bella's, but his weren't as warm as he looked at me. "Listen, son. I know what you're going to ask." _'If only I could stop it I would, but Bella loves him. I want her to be happy.'_

"I want to marry her. Please hear me out." I knew he wanted to step in and act like I didn't know what he was thinking. "Bella means more to me than anything; I care for her more than I care for myself. We connect on a level I've never been on and I know she feels the same. Please, Charlie, I want to be with her… forever." And he didn't know the severity of that last word, the true meaning of forever.

He sighed. "I've never seen her happier than when she is with you. That's my angel - my everything. She's the last bit of hope I have in this world. Take care of her." He then nodded his head slightly. _'I'll kill you if you hurt her.' _He thought bitterly, but I knew the smile was genuine. He knew I made her happy and he wanted her to be happy, so did I.

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

He slapped me on the shoulder softly, glad he did because he could break a finger on my granite skin. "I'll call Bella." He smiled. _'Show time.' _He called her name and I heard her shuffle upstairs, she was running. She knew I was here. "Not too fast Bella, we don't want you to fall!" He called. I walked at a human pace to the stairs, knowing it was too late. Out of Charlie's sight I zoomed close and caught her in my arms. Then carried her to the landing before letting her go. I kissed her lightly before entangling my cold fingers into hers. I lead her back to the room and nodded at Charlie.

_He slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

"You ready?" I asked, looking back towards her.

"Yeah, lemme get my coat." She picked up a tan leather jacket resting on the couch. "Bye, Charlie!" She said, putting her arms around him and it reminded me of the pictures. He hugged her tightly, a good bye and best wishes hug, he didn't let go for a while and I knew she was getting uncomfortable. _'I love you so much, little girl. You deserve this.' _I smiled, she did deserve to be happy.

"Okay…" She muttered, freeing herself from his fatherly grasp. "I'll be back by eleven." She said turning to me and making a questioning look. I didn't know for sure but she was wondering what was up with Charlie. I just chuckled softly and put my arm around her. Turning toward Charlie to watch us leave, my free hand reached into my pocket and fondled with the box. He nodded to me before we left the house for a night she would always remember.

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad, looking up at him_

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Ah… the wonders of fluff… So, good? Bad? Ugly? Review, please! Love Always, Divine Satire. **_


End file.
